The first definitive experimental evidence in support of the monomeric phosphate anion was observed. The negative ion mass spectra of various nitriles, including chlorinated, aliphatic and/or aromatic compounds were obtained and interpreted. Chemical ionization techniques have provided information complementary to that obtained using electron impact ionization methods.